Ah-Un, Dragon of Danger, part 2
by Daddy's Special Request
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Ah-Un to watch over Rin for the day. What was meant as a break from the action required more work on the dragon's part


Ff Ah-Un, Dragon of Danger, part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I think Rumiko Takahaski is brilliant.

Title: Ah-Un, Dragon of Danger. Babysitting is hard work.

Author: Daddy's Special Request

Prompt: The next day

Word Count: 696

Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Ah-Un to watch over Rin for the day. What was meant as a break from the action required more work on the dragon's part

Rated: K

Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Sess/Rin (starring Ah-Un)

Author's Note: My goal was to continue my first story. s/8010389/1/AhUn-Dragon-of-Danger It is hard to get back in the same state of mind. I may not of succeed in that part, but it does make me appreciate others works.

The following morning Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken again left Ah-Un in charge of Rin's protection as they went in search of Naraku's scent. Before he left, he nonchalantly surveyed the area for anything out of the ordinary. Content that all was well and safe he flew away with Jaken holding his mokomoko.

Mamushi, the snake demon, had heard that there was a young human female in the nearby field from the _Papillon Fée_. The mischievous fairies had failed in leading the little girl away from her dragon the day previous and were complaining loudly about it when Mamushi slithered by. Mamushi was partial to the flavor of little girls and being hungry decided to look in to it for himself

That morning after Lord Sesshomaru left, Ah-Un decided to patrol the grounds. He was on the opposite side of the field with his back to Rin inspecting the grass. Rin, the sensitive soul that she was, had decided that she should have a funeral for the little garter snake. She was in the midst of her prayers for the snake when Mamushi came into the campsite.

"Hello, Little one," hissed Mamushi.

"Um,... hi," squeaked Rin as Mamushi had caught her by surprise.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I was saying prayers for the little snake," she paused in the midst of her statement.

Mamushi's eyebrow raised. "Was this one of my kindred?" he snarled.

"I, I, I don't know, " Rin stuttered. She suddenly felt afraid.

Mamushi started raising up on his tail to his full height. "You must come with me. I will have revenge for my relative."

"NO!" Rin yelled and she started running.

Now Ah-Un heard Rin's cry and started back across the field. In her fear Rin had started running further away from Ah-Un. Ah-Un couldn't breathe fire or lightening at Mamushi for fear of hitting Rin so it ran as fast as it could toward the twosome. For a snake, Mamushi was very fast and had almost caught up with Rin when a rabbit hopped out between the two. Rin immediately stopped and so did Mamushi. The rabbit, surprised by the commotion, froze. This small distraction was all Ah-Un needed to catch up with Mamushi and in two seconds trampled Mamushi to death.

Rin captured the rabbit. Safe again from harm, Rin took her new pet rabbit back to camp with Ah-Un following her. All day long Rin searched for food for the rabbit and herself. By suppertime Rin realized the bunny was homesick for its family and she released it back on the path where she found it. Then she returned to the camp site and settled next to the fire to a wait Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Ah-Un had not left Rin's side after the first incident of the day. They had not taken a nap or grazed once for fear that another demon would make an attempt on Rin's life. Needless to say when Sesshomaru and Jaken walked into camp, Ah-Un visibly shuttered a sigh of relief.

Jaken started telling Rin and Ah-Un about the wonderful things Sesshomaru had done that day. Rin nodded appreciatively. Ah-Un curled around her initially paying attention but then drifting off to sleep. Rin also started drifting off as well.

Sesshomaru looked about the camp and made some observations. One, there was a new grave. Two, there was a faint odor of snake demon. Three, there was a rabbit here. Perhaps Rin had come across a rabbit carcass that a snake demon had left behind. It didn't surprise him that she would have buried it. That surely explained that.

Sesshomaru continued to ponder, "Ah-Un is clearly getting lazy, just laying around all day. Tomorrow he'll go with me. Jaken can babysit. What trouble can my little princess get into anyway?"


End file.
